finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Weapon (ability)
.]] Blood Weapon , also known as Sanguine Sword, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. Often a form of Limit Break, it grants the user the ability to drain an opponent's HP to heal themselves when attacking, similar to the Blood Sword and other blood equipment weapons. Appearances Final Fantasy XI Blood Weapon is the Dark Knight special job ability usable from level 1. While in affect, every successful physical attack on foes will be matched in HP drained and subsequently added to the user's current HP. Certain types of enemies can reduce the amount gained. Undead foes are immune to Blood Weapon. Blood Weapon also does not increase the damage done, and has no effect on accuracy. It has a recast of 1 hour. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bloodied Blade is an enemy ability that deals non-elemental damage and drains HP from the target to the user. It is used by Judge of Wings and Feolthanos. Final Fantasy XIV Blood Weapon is a Dark Knight ability, already learned when switching to Dark Knight for the first time, but indicated that it is learned at level 18. Blood Weapon reduces action cast and recast time, and auto-attack delay by 10% on use, and converts damage dealt into MP, though it cannot be used under Grit. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dark Knight can use Sanguine Sword, dealing Dark-elemental damage to an enemy and absorbing their HP. It has a range of 3 and needs 500 JP to learn. Gaffgarion can use Shadowblade as a Fell Knight, which acts as a stronger version of Sanguine Sword. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Firion's EX Mode turns all his weapons into Blood Weapons, and grants him the Blood Weapon ability. While in EX Mode, all of Firion's HP attacks, including his EX Burst, heal him for HP equal to the HP damage inflicted. The Emperor gains the "Blood Magic" ability in his EX Mode, which functions identically to Blood Weapon. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion and the Emperor retain Blood Weapon and Blood Magic as their respective EX Modes, with the same effects as in the previous game. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Blood Weapon is an HP attack for Firion. It consists of a 2-hit melee BRV attack and an HP attack. It recovers HP based on HP damage dealt. It has a recovery limit of 15% of MAX HP. Through Firion's Awakening however, via its Extended crystal passive, the excess HP healed instead can convert into Firion's BRV gain. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firion's exclusive ability is Blood Weapon, and is learned at level 40. Blood Weapon activates automatically in Battle Music Sequences after the player chains 50 notes, and for the rest of the BMS heals a small amount of HP each time Good or better is achieved on a Trigger. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Blood Weapon is a Sword skill. When used, it returns a portion of the damage done to the user as HP. Its effect improves if Deflect was used before it. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Gafgarion's cards can use Shadowblade. For the discard of another Gaffgarion card, the player can choose one Forward, and decrease its power by 5,000 and increase Gafgarion's power by 5,000, until the end of the current turn. Gallery FFXIV Blood Weapon.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. Dissidia Blood Weapon.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Blood Weapons.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Sanguine Sword - Gaffgarion SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Sanguine Sword - Gaffgarion SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blood Weapon - Ramza Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Sanguine Sword - Goffard Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Blood Weapon - Ramza Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Sanguine Sword - Goffard Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Sanguine Sword - Ramza Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFRK Blood Weapon Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blood Weapon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blood Weapon.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Recurring Limit Breaks